Golden Honey Eyes
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: Sesshomaru's life through Diary/Journal entries. I have no idea with the rating, it will most likely change throughout the story so children beware. YAOI! INUCEST. THIS MEANS INCEST BETWEEN INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU. Uhh dun like, dun read. Seriously if you don't like this type of stuff get out. Just read the story, and if you don't like it run away.
1. Meeting Him

I really shouldn't be posting new stuff when **Beep** has yet to be finished but whatever. Ohh! But I will be posting for **Beep** though really soon!

**Dates and important stuff is bolded.** _Diary/ Journal entries are in Italics. _This writing is regular things like talking, thoughts, actions, all that stuff.

I do not own** Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**April 1st, 1479.**

_Today is the day that stupid hanyou is to be born. If I am to be truthful, the idea of a younger sibling has always been intriguing. A brother, one that was strong, and would idolize this Sesshomaru. But my dreams of having a worthy sibling was desecrated when Father had associated with a filthy ningen. Ever since Father found out he was to become a father again, it has been living in the palace. In the wing opposite to mine, farthest away from me as possible. Father knows the opinions I hold about ningens, refusing to let any harm come to the fetus growing inside. A couple of hours ago it went into labour. There is to be a hanyou in the palace soon._

"Sesshomaru! Stop writing in your silly little book and come sit with me." I tilted my head upwards to find my father, The Great Lord of the West Inu no Taisho; sitting across the room by the fireplace, hands moving from the armrest to his lap multiple times. As slowly as I wished to move, I got up from the armchair I was comfortably sat on and made my way to the other side of the room.

"Are you nervous?" A glare and a smirk were exchanged between my Father and I. "What does it look like boy. I am about to become a father again. I have always wanted you to have a younger brother or sister." A wide grin spread across his face. "Yes that is why you waited for 150 years for that to happen." A shrug was his reply, he opened his mouth to counter when the doors to the drawing room were thrown open.

"My Lord, my Prince. I apologize for the interruption. I would like to inform you that you have a new addition to the family. And that the young human could not have been saved." A older female youkai named, Aya that has served my family before my Father was even in power, calmly spoke. I scoffed, "Figures; a mere human could not give birth to a youkai and live." Since the intrusion Father and I were standing; I returned to my seat while Father walked closer towards Aya and grabbed her shoulders.

"A boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Father could not have run fast enough. Within seconds of him leaving a high-pitched cry was heard from outside the door.

"Sesshomaru! Come see your new baby brother!" From where I was sitting I turned my head to see a group of servants led by Aya, walking into the infirmary and coming out with a pile of white sheets now stained with blood. Now that the human was gone I sighed, and again got out of my seat and walked closer to the loud screams of a new born baby. When I walked through the door I saw Father rocking the baby back and forth on his heels.

"Come now Sesshomaru. Come see your baby brother." I slowly inched my way towards him. When I was an arms length away I looked at the bundle in his arms, everything stopped. Time stopped. The crying stopped. My heart stopped. The baby had inhumanly large golden, honey eyes that were streaming with tears. Lightly tan skin. Triangles that sat on top of his head, and no markings. The once crying eyes were then turned into half moons and a giggle erupted into the room. I felt my cheeks moving in a very strange and unfamiliar way, the skin on my cheek was beginning to tighten.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you boys are both quite taken with each other." Feeling my cheeks go back to normal but begin to heat up, only in the way Father can embarrass me, I turned to leave the room. Before I could even move five steps I was already being called back. "Sesshomaru, wait. We have yet to give him a name."

Without turning again I murmured, "Inuyasha."

You could hear the smile on Father's face while I began the journey back to my room, but not before I heard Father say, "Did you hear that? Your big brother Sesshomaru gave you a name. You are now Inuyasha, the Second to the Land of the West." Another giggle was heard.


	2. Holding Him

Honestly if I owned **Inuyasha** or any of the characters I wouldn't be writing fanfiction; I would getting rich and making it rain, and things would happening between them, then I would die from having known I made that happen.

Yeah, this is a pretty short chapter but I wanted to show more of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha times when they are younger and cute, not sexual.

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**April 8, 1479.**

_The first time I held him. It was exactly one week after he started disgracing my home with his presence._

_It had been a cool, sunny day. The sun had been irritating me all morning. _

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! BOY!" My father's baritone voice pulled me out my supposed rest. From where my head was angled I could feel the bright, warm sun on my face and the sound of a baby crying.

"Damned hanyou."

"What did you say, Sesshomaru?" A groan pushed past my lips at Father's hearing. I pushed myself up from my bed and out the door of my room towards my father's voice and the crying baby.

_Father had been watching near by with a wary smile. His nursemaids were huddled in the corner fearing that the newest addition would soon no longer be in existence. The hanyou had been blubbering in his cradle for the past ten minutes and Father refused to let anyone near him except for myself. His incessant calling of my name and the half-breed's crying had driven me out of my room and into his. _The baby's room was placed right next to mine. I write that with utter disdain. _The moment I entered the room I was ushered towards the crib by Father and told that, _

_"You are not allowed to leave the room until your brother has stopped crying. And you are not allowed to make anyone do it. You have to." _

_A large grin was on Father's face that rivaled my glare. The pup's plump cheeks jiggled at every whimper and his chubby arms were waving through the air. And his eyes, they were a crystalline topaz from all the tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes only to be replaced not a minute later. His tiny hands were clenched into fists, but were released into open palms the moment I took a step closer towards him. When he realized I stopped moving and just stood there, he began to make grabbing motions with his hands and his screams turned into shrill cries. "Sesshomaru. You will pick up your brother and cease his crying this instant." A tired sigh was my reply and I held out my arms to pick up the crying bundle of blankets in my arms. As he was only a week old, he had grown quite fast and was now the size of a three month old baby. When he was comfortably settled into my arms with my left arm cradling his head, that was when he finally stopped crying. I was absorbed into his glistening eyes. The baby cooed and Father beamed with a proud smile._


	3. Teaching Him

Wow, I have written more for this than I have for **Beep**. I am a bad person. Anyways, surprise guests will be coming. This is a YAOI story so don't expect no regular couples. If you would like certain couples in this story please feel free to message me!

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now on to the **story**...**  
**

* * *

**June 1, 1480.**

_A full year has passed since the hanyou had been born. The pup now looks like a three year old human child and has begun speaking. Please kill me now. __As much as the little runt's shouting grates at my senses he's actually been quite good at picking up things quickly. Most of his words were learned from eavesdropping. His favorite teachers are Kohaku and Shippo, a wind-fox demon couple, and Kouga and Miroku, a wolf-wind demon couple; even if Father is the one that is actually supposed to teach him things__  
_

"Come on Inuyasha, I know you can do it!"

"Ses. Sesso. Sessho. Sessho!"

"There you go, you almost got it!"

"Sessho! Sessho!"

A ball of red suddenly came running towards me screaming at the top of it's lungs, "SESSHIE!" The red velvet chair I was seated on was tipped over at the impact of the hanyou.

"Sesshie!" The pup was sitting on my stomach looking down at me with a huge grin. His golden eyes were twinkling with irrepressible mischief and his tiny fangs poked out between plump rosy lips.

"You have forgotten the last part of my name, baka." The bottom lip of the once smiling hanyou started quivering and the small half-demon collapsed on my chest. My silk haori clung to my skin from the amount of tears that leaked through it.

"Sesshomaru. Do not call your brother names." Father was now languidly relaxing on the lounger across the room after giving me a smirk when I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You created that so you can fix it."

"Actually you created him." Father glared at me playfully.

"Alright, alright. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Youu're a meaanie Sesshie!" _Shippo said that to Kohaku when he wouldn't let him eat extra sweets at dinner the other night._ Tiny fists were now pounding on my chest. I let out a huff and moved my larger right hand to his small back.

"I'm sorry, please stop crying." _Kouga has said that to Miroku, at least one million times._ I spoke in between rubbing circles on his back.

"But you're so mean and you don't spend any time with me!" _Miroku says this once a day without fail.  
_

*sigh*

"Fine. Then tomorrow after training I shall spend time with you." _Both Kohaku and Kouga say this. All the time._ As quickly as it had started he stopped crying and once again a huge grin broke out on his face. "Okay Sesshie!"

"You little brat, you were faking!"_ That had gotten him a large bump on top of his head with no stopping from Father._

* * *

**Kohaku and Miroku are brothers. Shippo and Kouga are close friends. All of them are allies for the Western Lands. I changed Sesshomaru's age from 700 to 150 so he's not a pedophile.**


	4. Amusing Him

This is a really short chapter but I just wanted to put this up so I can take a little longer to write other chapters.

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**August 8, 1485.**

_After training one day, the runt had been in my room when I got back from my bath. He had seen me brush my hair and took a liking to watching me, and did not cease to bombard me with questions._

"Why are you doing that?"

"What does it do?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Why is your eye twitching?"

"Enough. If you really want to know come here." Wary eyes were pointed at me while he walked towards me, and I picked him up to sit in my lap. Immediately sighing when he was comfortable, completely forgetting about the contraption held in my hands. I placed the fine toothed comb on the crown of his head avoiding the fluffy appendages, I began to run the comb through his unruly, tangled hair. The body nestled in my lap froze the moment the comb touched his head but relaxed when he realized what I was doing. The hanyou let out a yawn, exposing his barely-there fangs and snuggled into my chest.

"If you are going to lean on me I cannot comb your hair."

"But you're so comfy, Sesshie." Letting out a scoff and smoothing out his combed hair I set the comb down and picked him up letting him rest his head on my shoulder. With every twitch of his ear it would brush my chin, showing a smile that only this hanyou would see I peeked my head out of my doors making sure no one was outside. I made my way into the pup's room and laid him down on the four-poster bed, pulling the cream blanket up to his chin and lightly pinching the plump cheek. I left the room with an invisible smile.

_From that point on, it had become a ritual for the pup to wait for me after training for me to pamper him._

"Sesshie!"

"Yes. Inuyasha cease your shouting I'm coming."

"Come on. You said if I was quiet and behaved, you would do it."

"Yes I know what I said. And from what Takahashi Sensei said, you have improved quite a bit."

A proud, beaming smile grew on Inuyasha's face.

"Yes I have! Father will be so happy!"

"What will I be so happy about?"

"Father!" The man that I call Father, was really just a giant child that had tremendous power. Not just with wealth and high standings, but with his youkai being so strong everyone respected him.

"How was training today boys?" Before I could respond, the ball of energy had beat me by babbling about how he, "did great. Takahashi Sensei didn't even have to bribe me a cookie to sit," and how he, "did so good that now Sesshie is going to comb my hair!" Father gave me an amused look.

"Is that so? Well I best be going now. I don't want to interrupt your bonding time."

"Father, if you would like to spend time with Inuyasha for the evening I wouldn't mind." I pleaded with my eyes to Father but all he did was giggle.

"Oh no I don't want to get in between. Have fun!"

"We will Father! See you at dinner! Come on Sesshie lets take bath first!" The hanyou had taken to tugging on my hand and leading me everywhere, and when that wouldn't work he would push on the back of my thighs.

"Have fun boys!" A deep sigh, incessant whining and a hearty laugh was heard.


	5. Showing Him

HAPPY WINTER BREAK EVERYONE! I don't know about you guys but I love any holiday, especially CHRISTMAS! And I love sleep so Winter Break and I are an unbreakable couple. Anyways I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything for any of my stories but school... o.O I am so close to just quitting and becoming a vagabond that travels by train. But then I realize I have a home with heat, internet and most importantly food and I refrain from the idea. Hopefully I will be posting more but I am not really sure of anything right now. Things have been happening lately that just has everyone not feeling the holiday spirit but I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year! And I probably will post more before the new year but I want there to be a fantastical build up of holiday cheer so everyone will be super excited!

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**September 25, 1485.**

_Today was the first day I put into words my thoughts about Inuyasha._

* * *

"Sesshie."

_*yank*_

"Sesshie."

_*yank. yank.*_

"Ses-" My hand found it's way to his mouth, before he could finish the word.

"What is it?"

"What's that fluffy thing on your shoulder?"

"Why ask such a question?"

"Well... You didn't have one yesterday, and Father has two!"

"Your point?" Full pink lips were brought into a pout.

"Sessshie! Stop being mean!" Looking into round eyes I smirked. Making sure no one was near the perimeter of the garden we were situated in I replied,

"Alright, alright. Cease your whining and come here." Realizing exactly what I meant, he wasted no time in climbing into my lap aware there was a strange fluffy thing on the other side of my head. I hooked my arm around his waist and pulled him closer until his head was resting in the crook of my neck.

"Go on, you can see for yourself exactly what it is." Suspicion radiated off his body, his right hand held onto my hand holding his waist while the other reached out to touch the mysterious thing resting on my shoulder. Laying his hand on it, he waited, realizing it wasn't a threat, he observed it. The fluffiness. The softness. He had switched to the other side of my lap and continued playing with it, curious of what it was. He even squashed he face into it and inhaled, then let out a sigh of content.

"Sesshie, it's so soft and it smells really good like you!" His chubby face contorted with confusion,

"You still haven't told me what it is yet."

"It's sort of like a detachable tail."

"You can rip it off your body?!" The horror in his voice, was mirrored in his eyes.

"No, but I can conceal it." The sigh he let out, left with all his fear.

"Oh. Will I have one too when I am bigger?"

"Most likely no, because you are only a half demon."A disappointed sigh pushed past his lips, and his usually golden, honey eyes turned into a darkened shade of amber.

"Do not fret Inuyasha I have more than enough tail to go around, and it doesn't show much of an advantage." His pouty lips turned into a full on frown when I finished speaking.

"Now I know your lying, Father and Takahashi Sensei always talk about the advantages of being a demon and a human, and having a tail is one."

"Well you have one thing that I will never have."

"What's that?" He asked in his saddened voice. I reached my left hand up to tug on the appendages atop his head.

"Your furry little ears. You may think them as not much, but they are beautiful. And all the ladies in the court admire them and are jealous. And you have excellent hearing for a half demon.

His eyes glittered at the praise, but he didn't respond.

"Inuyasha just because you are a hanyou does not mean you are worth any less or weaker than anyone else. You may not be be a full demon but you are Father's son. And you are more powerful than most demons will be combined even with years of training."

"You really think so?"

"Do you think me a liar?"

"Well you did kind of just lie to me about your tail."

"I am not lying to you about this." His lips twisted into a smile that was reserved just for me and in turn I gave him the one meant just for him. He turned to face me completely in my lap and wrapped his smalller arms around my neck and whispered,

"I love you Sesshomaru." I pulled him closer in arms and replied,

"I love you too Inuyasha."


	6. Appeasing Him

This story got a lot less innocent. But still pretty innocent.

I do not own **Inuyasha**.

Now to the **story**...

* * *

**December 21, 1480.**

_A little green plant with red berries... Who decided this would be a tradition during the coldest season of the year?_

* * *

"Father, why continue to follow these foolish human traditions?" He shook off my clear disdain for the custom, and continued littering the ceiling of the throne room with said plant.

"Oh hush, you complain at everything, must you do it during this most wonderful time of year?" Finished with "reprimanding" me he turned to to servant standing at the entrance of the room awaiting orders.

"Can you find Inuyasha and bring him here, he should be done with his afternoon classes. Sesshomaru here needs some cheering up."

"Right away, my lord." A low bow was directed at both of us and not a second later the door was shut again.

"I don't need Inuyasha to be happy." My "Father" looked at me stifling a smile and gathered me in his arms forcing my head to his chest, patting my hair and cooing.

"Oh Sesshomaru, my dear boy, you are so clearly in the deep recesses of denial that you have gone mad." I was forced to stay with my face smushed between his chest and his arms which were now both pressed against my head. He didn't let go until the doors burst open and a blur of red and white crashed through them, which could only mean one thing.

"SESSHIE!" Only through me being a demon was I able to catch him without stumbling or losing my breath.

"Will you ever cease this nonsense, and begin to greet me properly?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" His face became serious while he greeted Father, but instantly created a face-splitting smile as Father reached out his arms and lifted him up.

"How were the lessons today?" Father asked, following me with Inuyasha to where the servant who had calmly walked in behind Inuyasha, had set the tea.

"They were good! But Jaken-sensei, got mad at me." Inuyasha fiddled with his hands while Father groaned and had to ask.

"What did you do, this time?"

"I put a frog in his hat." I smirked into my cup and Father shook his head.

"While it would have been funny to see his face; Inuyasha that is not how a prince is to behave, that is not how anyone should behave. Do you understand?" Inuyasha lifted his head and replied,

"Yes, Father."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes I did."

"Alright, I trust you have learned from your mistake. You're punishment is to spend the day with Sesshomaru and cheer him up. He has been grumpy all morning." Inuyasha looked at Father with wide eyes,

"How is that bad?" Raking a hand down his face in disbelief Father replied.

"You can deal with him and tell me you're not tired of his complaining." Inuyasha stood up from Father's lap, marching over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck stating proudly,

"I will never get tired of my Sesshie ever!" Father sniggered as I pulled his arms away from my neck. Dissatisfied with this, Inuyasha pouted and returned to his seat upset.

"That's good because I have a meeting right now," Father said seeing Takahashi-sensei, at the newly repaired doors, waiting, "I'll see you two later at supper. Good luck, to the both of you." Inuyasha and I stood on our feet bowing, and sitting back down when the doors closed. Inuyasha wasted no time, immediately jumping into my lap.

"I haven't seen you all day Sesshie. Did you miss me?" The brat asked holding onto me with a death grip. I wrapped an arm around his back to steady him and used the other to hold my cup to his lips, urging him to drink. I returned the cup to the table when he finished.

"I did." He smiled unfazed by my short answer, but frowned after looking pass my head.

"What's the stuff on the ceiling?" Looking up as well, I answered.

"Ningens have a tradition. Where if you hang those bundles of leaves and berries up, and two people are standing underneath it, they have to kiss."

"What is it called?"

"Mistletoe." He sat there thinking for a bit.

"What's a kiss?"

"It's when two people show their affection for each other by kissing." Inuyasha looked down at his hands again, shyly looking back at me.

"How do you kiss?"

"You use your lips." His eyes widened and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. Noticing his discomfort I explained.

"You don't have to kiss someone on their lips, you can kiss someone anywhere. Like their cheek, or forehead."

"Oh. Can anyone kiss?" His plump cheeks began to heat up.

"Yes, but it is mates that kiss on the lips." He nodded in understanding but didn't look up from my chest.

"Would you like to go on a walk Inuyasha? Your face is quite red." The light flush of pink had turned into a burning red.

"Can we go lie down for a little while, I'm kind of tired."

"Then let's go." We both stood up, Inuyasha first so I could stand, then we walked towards the family garden. Making sure no one was near, with a flick of his downy ears and his nose tilting upwards, he slowly reached for my hand. Chubby fingers made a fist around my thumb, wary of both our sets of claws, and when I hadn't pulled away he walked closer, his cheek nuzzling the back of my hand.

Opening the door to my study I led Inuyasha inside, closing the door behind us and heading to the hidden door only those with blood of the Inuyoukai family could open. Inuyasha giggled as he placed his right hand on the wall and it moved to the side as easily as a shoji screen door, and walking straight towards the large tree residing in the middle of the garden.

Our great grandfather had built this sanctuary for our family, in case of danger or if just in need of rest.

"Sesshie! Look at the flowers, they are so pretty today!" Inuyasha had stopped on his way to the tree. He squatted down right where a small, rogue pack of flowers had grew in the middle of the grass. I chuckled when I saw him, in his robes he looked like a larger version of his red rubber ball. When I came up to stand beside him, his little hand was curled in a fist with an index finger out to poke at the flowers.

"Come now Inuyasha, don't bother the flowers." I held out my hand for him and with a large grin plastered on his face, he held his arms up, squeezing his hands open and closed. I sighed and gave in, picking him up and cradling him in my arms. He giggled and shoved his face into my neck, his ears brushing my chin every so often.

Reaching our spot under the great tree, I kept him in my arms and lowered my body to the ground. When I sat down, relaxing into a crook made by the roots, he shifted in my lap, manipulating my arms until he was comfortable enough. I let out a small laugh as I moved my left arm away from where he left it. Huffing he grabbed said arm and nipped it, smiling smugly at me when I glared back.

Leaning back into his spot under my chin, he yawned.

"Sesshie, when we're older will you show me what a kiss is?" The odd question surprised me, and my eyes widened at the true meaning of the question. I froze, not knowing how to answer. He must of noticed my arms stiffen, as he looked up at me through his eye lashes.

"What's wrong Sesshie?"

"I may not be the right person for that Inuyasha. Kissing is between mates." Large golden, honey eyes softened in realization.

"Oh. But we are going to be mates when I'm older right?" A smile graced his lips when he tilted his head in question.

"I don't think you understand what you are asking Inuyasha."

"I don't care! Sesshie will be my mate!" He emphasized his sincerity by grabbing my head and wrapping every available body part around me.

"Calm down Inuyasha, that is going to be years away for you. There is a lot that will happen during those years. Father will introduce you and I both to many worthy and powerful candidates for us to mate." Shaking his head at the unwanted information he shouted.

"I don't care! I don't want anyone else but you!" Still stubbornly gripping my head in his small hands, I began to run my free right hand down his back. There would be no reasoning with Inuyasha when he was like this.

"Alright Inuysha, what ever you say. We will be mates. Would you like to sleep now? You must be very tired." A tiny yawn was his answer as his hold loosened and he slid back down into my lap. Looking up at me with those giant eyes of his, he cupped my cheek in his chubby little hand.

"Promise me Sesshomaru? Promise me that we will be mates." I stopped again in surprise, he rarely used my full name when we were alone but I agreed nonetheless.

"I promise you Inuyasha." In contrast to his actions earlier, he calmly nodded his head in satisfaction and yawned again.

"Sweet dreams Sesshie." He smiled up at me lazily, as I pressed a slow kiss on his forehead. His eyes widened for a second in confusion then returned to their former exhausted state. He snuggled back into my embrace. I brought his body closer and laid my head against his.

"Rest well Inuyasha."

_Mates. Huh._


End file.
